


Slurring

by Swanky_Batman



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 10:04:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16060841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swanky_Batman/pseuds/Swanky_Batman
Summary: This was for a writing challenge, it ended up a little long.My prompt was "Get Drunk. Tell him how you feel. It'll work out fine. Trust me."A massive crush on Steve leaves the reader fumbling for what to do next when he announces he's seeing someone.





	Slurring

Joining the Avengers, you knew you could get into things over your head. You weren’t as sexy or confident as Natasha was nor as beautiful or talented as Wanda-but you found yourself in a fairly comfortable position as the girl next door. It’s true when they say these things pick you and not vise versa- there were many other titles you would prefer.

“Good morning, Y/N.” Bucky smiled, walking past your seat and towards the fridge to look through his breakfast options.

“Morning, Buck. You’re up early.” You smiled after finishing the sip of your coffee. “Did you sleep alright?”

“Yes, ma’am.” He flashed a grin over to you before looking behind you. Your eyes followed his and met those of an attractive woman wearing an oversized sweatshirt and… not much else.

“Oh, hello.” She bit her lip seeing you, raising her eyebrows when she looked back at him.

“Hi there.” You tried to be friendly but Bucky was on a roll this month. Steve entered the room and you quickly used this to your advantage, “Hey, Steve, can you help me with that thing..?” You asked, pulling him along with you and your mug out of the room before he had a chance to answer.

“Who’s she?” Steve asked after you both sat down in the next room.

“Another of your pal’s conquests it seems.” You rolled your eyes, “I mean he can do what he wants but I hate the awkward morning after.”

He chuckled, agreeing. “Have you been out there when one of them walks out before him? The look I get is priceless- some of them even wonder if I was the one they were with the night before.”

“Me too.” You teased, getting a flustered response from him. “Joking.” You stuck your tongue out, hearing the end muffle of two voices entering the room.

“-later.” You saw whatever her name was walking away and towards the front door, exaggerating her movements in case Bucky was watching.

You waited an appropriate amount of time before standing and flipping your hair over your shoulder towards Steve, “I’ll talk to you later.” You said in a higher tone than your own, blinking a little when you giggled and moved your hips way off to each side as you took a few steps.

“Ha, ha.” Bucky chuckled as you moved back to the couch, “You know she’s actually really-”

“Smart?” Steve joined in with the teasing and Bucky sat down next to you, throwing a tissue box at his head and wrapping his arm around your neck.

“You guys are just jealous.”

“Yes, I am.” You groaned, leaning even more into his shoulder, “Why can’t I ever find the girls who see me for what I really am? A walking horndog with a six pack.”

“Who’s old enough to have grandkids most of their ages.” Steve pointed out.

“You’re right, Steve, lets date women who are a hundred years old, that won’t look or feel weird at all.” He snorted back.

“Actually, he’s got you there.” You pointed towards Steve, “Although you could keep it in your pants a little more like him, ya know?”

Steve shifted on the couch, clearly slightly uncomfortable with the topic so you tried to change it but Bucky cut you off. 

“That’s right, Y/N doesn’t know about little miss perfect, does she?” 

Steve frowned over towards Bucky and you looked from one to the other. “Who’s miss perfect?”

“Cut it out Buck, I haven’t been on two dates with her.”

You almost spit out your coffee, “You?! Dating?!” You held a hand up to your forehead, trying to cover your slight blush, “Am I delusional?”

Bucky held his hand up to your head as well and nodded, “Definitely sick. In the head.”

You nudged him in the gut before turning your attention back to Steve, “So you like her, huh?”

“We’ll see.” He gave a small smile before standing up and walking out of the room.

“That’s all I get?” You turned towards Bucky who shrugged. You noticed his arm was still around you and you jumped up, “Yuck, I have second hand girl cooties.” To which Bucky chased you from the room.

\--

“So you’ve heard more about her? They’re still a thing?” You asked Wanda the one night getting ready for one of the parties.

She filled you in a little that Steve had seen her a few times and they seemed to get along. Natasha whipped you with her wet towel as she walked out of the bathroom, asking what she was missing.

“Damn, girl, leave something to the imagination!” You called, looking away quickly as her naked figure moved towards the closet.

Wanda laughed, filling her in on what you were talking about. “Why do you care, anyways?” Wanda asked you to which you blushed slightly.

“Just curious- gotta keep the boys in check.”

“You’ve never been curious before.” Natasha shot out before moving towards you guys in her newly dawned dress. 

They both gave you a suspicious look to which you quickly deflected, “The only thing I have to worry about with Bucky is him getting some sort of disease, Pepper has Tony in a good spot, who knows where Sam’s at on the dating spectrum, etc. We rarely have a chance to see if there’s anyone new coming in and you guys aren’t interested?” 

To this they both acknowledged they were a little curious with Wanda adding, “I heard she was nice. That’s the first step and Steve knows how to pick people. I’m sure we’ll meet her soon enough if she meets his approval.”

You shrugged, faking disinterest in the topic while your heartbeat raced. If there was something in the house you weren’t sharing with the team, it was that you had been harboring a massive crush on the Cap since the moment you first saw him. So far, it seemed people hadn’t actually noticed so you tried to downplay any questions about him.

Making your way downstairs with them, they broke off to go to Bruce and Vision. Looking around, your heart skipped seeing Steve- and then someone standing next to him.

“You look amazing, doll.” Bucky came up to you, leaving the pair with Tony and Pepper.

“Thanks,” You bit your lip a little, focusing on the figure before finally looking at Buck, “Not half bad yourself, for an old man.” You teased and he flicked your nose. “Is that the lady we’ve all been waiting for?” You half joked.

“Well, I don’t know about anyone else but I’ve just been waiting for you.” He grinned in a way that made you suspicious. 

“Why?”

He feigned hurt, “Doll-”

“Cut the crap, Buck, or I won’t think about helping you.” You warned and there was a chuckle from behind you. You turned to see Steve with the woman on his arm- she was gorgeous and smiling.

“Is this the girl I’ve been hearing all about?” She asked Steve, nodding over to you.

“Yep, this is her. Y/N, meet Julie.”

You shook her outstretched hand and smiled, unfortunately she seemed nice. “Nice to meet you.”

“Likewise, I’ve heard so much about you.” She spoke before getting sidetracked by the incoming Natasha and Bruce. At this interjection, Bucky pulled you aside a few feet.

“What is it, Buck?”

“I kinda need you to act as a date for me tonight.”

“As if,” You snorted, trying to walk back towards the conversation to which he pulled you back.

“Please? It looks as though there’s a few people there tonight that I’ve…”

“Banged? Nice, looks like the universe is finally seeing reason.” You laughed and he kept a serious face, “Look, why don’t you call one of your other girls? They’d love to dress up for you.”

He shook his head, “I don’t do call backs.”

“Why?”

“It gives them some sort of… well, hope.” He looked at his feet.

You fake hissed, “Hope is the worst thing you can give to a girl, besides an incurable disease.”

He elbowed you a little, trying to stop the smile from forming on his face.

“Come on, you don’t see any of your girls as a round two type?” You asked, trying to figure out the conversation that was happening with them.

“If you go as my date we can see what they’re up to.”

“I can do that on my own, as well.” You smirked.

“Alright, I’ll bring you drinks all night- your cup will never be empty. And at the end, instead of you sneaking off to order pizza to pick up on the way home I’ll take you out for late night chinese.”

You looked him over with a sigh, finally giving in, “Alright- but just this once, Buck. It’s not my fault you’ve slept with half the population of Manhattan.”

He snorted, throwing an arm around your shoulders, “Yes, thank you! You will not regret this, I’ll be a perfect gentleman.”

“Gentleman? Bucky? Who are we lying to?” Wanda asked, seeing you both walk up.

“I am always an upstanding example of our sex.” 

“Yes, that’s why I’m pretending to be your date so you don’t have to face the girls you’ve broken there tonight.” You clapped a little, seeing Tony bring out a couple bottles of champagne. 

“A little bit of prepartying.” Tony grinned and Pepper looked as excited as you.

“Has it been a long week?” You asked her and she nodded, telling you about it.

On the way there, Bucky caught the same ride as Julie and Steve so you’d have a chance to talk to them. He seemed to notice everything she did, the way she moved, added to her conversations. You hated to admit it but you were jealous.

Throughout the night, Bucky kept his word, although he did add a smooch on the cheek here and there to confirm from watching eyes that he was there with you tonight.

Bucky went to get in the same car as before with them but you held him back, “Mind if we catch another ride?”

“Sure, what’s up?”

“I don’t wanna share my chinese food.” You winked towards him, making him laugh.  
You ordered the food and walked a few blocks over to sit on a bench. 

“Thank you for tonight, seriously. You saved me a whole bunch of awkward conversations and probably a few drinks in the face.” He loosened his tie and undid the top button.

“You’re welcome. Thanks for keeping your promises.” You winked, holding up a piece of chicken before biting down on it.

You guys talked for a bit, teasing each other.

“He seems to really like her, huh?” You asked, without context.

“I guess we’ll see.” Bucky smiled a tight smile towards you, looking you over.

\--

A month later and three parties in between, Steve was still seeing Julie. Tonight, however, she couldn’t make it. 

So you made a horrible mistake and decided to ask Natasha about it.

“Hey, Nat?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Say there’s this girl- and she really likes this guy. But he doesn’t know this so he continues on like nothing’s different. Should she tell him?”

She shrugged, pausing a little, “I mean, why not? Worst thing he could say is he doesn’t feel the same, it’ll be awkward for a little bit but both parties are adults, yeah?” She looked into your eyes, trying to figure out who and what and when.

You gulped, “What if she lives with him? Does that make it any different?”

She paused, thinking, “Well- in my experience-” Was she grinning? Did she know who you were talking about, “People don’t realize they like each other until stating it. If you’re- I mean if she’s worried about it, I can offer one piece of advice.”

“What would that be?”

“Get Drunk. Tell him how you feel. It’ll work out fine. Trust me.” She winked to you before finishing her look and walking towards the door. “You ready?”

You nodded slightly, biting your lip. At the bottom of the stairs, Bucky and Steve were standing waiting for you. “You joining us single peasants tonight?” You teased, poking into the conversation.

“I guess so.” He grinned towards you and you felt like you were melting. It had been a while since you saw him looking at you instead of the girl on his arm.

“Want a drink?” Bucky asked, nodding towards the glasses nearby.

“Yes please.” You answered and Steve shrugged.

“I wasn’t asking you, Steve.” He chuckled, “I owe this lady here a great debt.” 

“Mhm.” Steve chuckled back, “Is that all?” He questioned, turning away to look towards the cars.

You finished your drink, grabbing another before getting into the vehicle with them.

Arriving, you looked around and spotted the bar- almost speed walking over there. You ordered two drinks and Bucky came up behind you.

“You alright?” He asked, tilting his head.

You nodded, “I just got some advice from a friend, I won’t bore you with the details but the first piece of it is to get drunk.”

He chuckled, “Sounds like my type of advice! I’m in.” He signaled for a drink, looking around the room, “Let me know when phase one is over.”

You laughed, “I think after that it’s all up to me- but I’ll accept some help in the first stage.” You finished your first drink, clinking glasses with your second drink.

Bucky called him back over, “Hey, pal, you can just leave us the bottle.” He winked, throwing an arm around your shoulders again, leading you towards a seat. “So you wanna let me in on any other part of this marvelous plan?”

You shook your head, taking another drink, “To be fair, I’m probably just gonna wing it.”

“Always makes for the best kind of nights.” He smirked, taking another drink.

\----

You jolted up, looking around, “What the hell?” You asked, grabbing your head. A movement from beside you made you shriek a little before falling off the bed.

“Woah, you alright?” A head popped over the side of the bed to look down at you.

You both took a moment to register each other. “Bucky?!” 

“That is my name, babe but could you lower your voice?” He held the side of his head.

“What the hell happened?!” You asked again, much lower this time.

“Alright, well-” He sat up, rubbing his face, “We got to the party last night- had some drinks.”

You nodded, “I remember getting up for another bottle a piece.”

“I remember us talking, getting tipsy. You were talking about a plan-” He slowly turned his head to you, “This wasn’t your plan, I’m assuming?”

You snorted, sitting next to him.

“Good. Cause you know you could just ask if you need some Bucky attention.” He grinned and you elbowed him. “Ouch.”

“We got up together after that, looking for more drinks I think.” You remembered, very hazily.

“Did we end up dancing?”

Your cheeks went red as you remembered a small bit, “Oh no.” He looked over to you, “I think I asked you to dance.”

“Not mad about it.” He chuckled, trying to remember. “Did you say you wanted a certain audience to view you?” You slid your head into your hands, wanting to melt on the spot into nothingness. He chuckled after a moment, “You were grinding on me, weren’t you?”

“Yeah, well- you said it was hot.” You frowned, still feeling very embarrassed. Sneaking a peak at his face, he was the one who turned red as well. “Let’s move past that, shall we?”

He nodded slightly, looking you over for a moment slowly. “After moving off the dance floor, we were laughing and then you yelled ‘Time for Phase 2’.”

You gasped, covering your mouth, “Oh no. Oh no, oh no, oh no…”

“What is it?”

“I think I did something pretty bad last night-”

“Was it me?” He laughed and you pushed him, making the front half of him fall off the bed, shortly followed by his feet. He poked his head up with his tongue sticking out.

There was a knock on the door, “Hey, Buck?”

“Hold on for a minute!” He called immediately, looking over towards you.

You pointed towards the bathroom and moved over to it, closing the door as quietly as you could, sliding down to the floor on the other side.

“Come in.” Bucky called, probably from his bed. “Hey, Steve.”

Your heart hurt a little, knowing he was right on the other side of this door.

“Your room looks like hell” He chuckled, “- can we talk about last night?” He asked after a minute.

“Sure,” Bucky shifted in the bed, “Although, to be fair I was trying to piece it together, it seems like a bit of a blur.”

He chuckled, “I believe it- you and Y/N- Natasha is supposed to go check on her in a second.”

Shit- you mouthed, trying to think of an explanation for later.

“Right, well- what did you wanna talk about?”

“That whole confession thing just caught me off guard I guess…” He sighed.

“The… confession, thing. You’re gonna have to fill me in.” Bucky said apologetically.

He sighed, “Y/N came up to me,” At your name, your breath caught. “Said something about things working out if she told someone something- I don’t know she was slurring pretty bad. Then you came up and said you had something to confess as well, you both slurred things at each other-” He chuckled a little, “I just wanted to make sure you guys were alright.”

There was another shift on the bed, “Besides everything being loud and bright, I think no permanent damage has been done.” He chuckled, “But I do wanna see if I could get a little more time to try and sleep some. Mind if we talk more later?”

You heard some movements and a door close, then the door you were leaning on opened, making you fall against the floor. You stared up to Bucky.

“So confessions were your motive last night?” He gave a sad smile, “I was wondering when you’d get around to it.” He offered a hand to help you up.

“What do you mean?”

“It’s been subtle but I could tell you had a torch for our courageous leader.” You walked back over to his bed with him.

You sighed, “I didn’t want it to happen- it just, did. He has a lot of admirable qualities.” You stopped and turned towards his window, peeking out of the very corner of it. 

“And now?” He asked, softly.

“He’s with Julie- she seems good for him. He’s enamoured with her, that much is obvious.” You bit your lip, making eye contact with him. “What about you?”

“Well, I have loved Steve since the beginning-”

You laughed, running and jumping on the bed, “You can’t ever be serious, can you?”

He positioned himself above you, leaning down to kiss you. After pulling away, he stroked the side of your face, “I’ve been wanting to tell you something for a while now too-”

You stared at him, a little in shock, “Buck-”

“I know how long you’ve held a torch for him. I’ve noticed you every day I’ve seen you.” He grabbed your hand, placing it against his chest. You felt his heartbeat racing, “I’ve been scared you’ll notice every time I’m near you.”

You closed your eyes for a moment, focusing on your breathing. “Well, this wasn’t what I was expecting.”

There was silence for a moment, Bucky’s hand still against your face. You shifted slightly and kissed his knuckles.

“Ya know,” You stated, standing up suddenly before turning towards him. “I think I’m gonna be hungry in about-” You checked your watch, “Oh, 45 minutes or so. I know this pretty crap chinese place.” You nodded and walked towards the door.

“It’s good crap or you wouldn’t go back.” He teased from the bed, “I think I might be hungry too in 45 minutes or so as well.” He nodded before you closed the door.

\--

“I told you it’d work out, have faith.” Natasha said, months later after you announced to them you had been dating. 

“Yeah, well- it didn’t work out quite like I was expecting.” You admitted, Bucky grabbing your hand to kiss it.

“I’m glad it didn’t.” He grinned.

“Me too, actually.” You winked towards him, leaning in for another kiss.


End file.
